


Hate Surprises?

by rockwell_psycho



Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Your third week of working in Wizz waterwark started with quite an unpleasant surprise...





	Hate Surprises?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request for Owen + prompts “it’s okay to cry” & “you don’t have to stay".

Your third week of working in Wizz waterwark started with quite an unpleasant surprise. 

You and Owen were standing at the entrance, checking the tickets and letting people in. It was hot and sunny, so the waterpark was quite popular that day. You were focused mostly on checking the tickets and didn’t look at visitors’ faces, but suddenly when you said the usual “tickets please”, you realized something was wrong. 

As you lifted up your head, you suddenly met a couple widened eyes and froze in place. It was your boyfriend. Who actually wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be in town at all… Owen glanced at you and frowned, noticing your hesitation. 

\- Is there anything wrong, babe? - A tall blond girl hugged your (apparently now ex) boyfriend’s shoulders, breaking an awkward silence. That’s when the realization of what was going on finally hit you. Cursing internally, you shook your head.

\- No, all is great. Welcome to Wizz waterpark, - you managed to reply with a polite smile.

As the couple left you let out a deep sigh. It didn’t help much. The tears already started to blur your eyes and you totally failed to control them.

\- Y/n? Are you okay? - Owen gave you a worried look.

\- I um… Excuse me, I just… Need a minute, - you mumbled, holding back a sob. 

\- Sure. Take your time, I’ll handle it.

***

Reaching the staff bathrooms you leaned against the cold wall and finally let your tears flow. Damn. You felt so stupid right now. Stupid and angry. After a minute of crying you took a deep breath, switched the water on, washed your face and looked at yourself in the mirror.

_“Fuck him. Brace yourself, y/n. It’s time to work.”_

***

During the day work kept you pretty much distracted, but in the evening, after the waterpark closed its gates, you were sitting on the sunbed at one of the pools, deep in thoughts. To tell the truth, your relationship already was far from being perfect and the breakup was just a question of time. But even though you’ve been questioning your feelings for a couple of months already, you still felt shitty. Betrayed. Ashamed of yourself for such an emotional reaction.

\- Hey.

You turned your head to see Owen approaching you, quickly wiped a couple of tears from your cheeks and tried to smile at him.

\- Are you okay, y/n? - Owen frowned, sitting on the sunbed next to you.

\- Yep. Sure, - you nodded. – I uh… Sorry for being such a dramatic crybaby in the morning.

At this you felt a lump in your throat again. You swallowed it, looking down on your knees.

\- Oh… Hey, you really don’t have to be sorry.  ** _It’s okay to cry_** , you know, - he placed his hand on your shoulder and you lifted your eyes at him again. He looked at you with concern.

\- Anyway… It’s still embarrassing. Thanks for not telling the rest of the staff about what happened, - you said.

\- Huh? Is that what you think of me? - Owen raised his eyebrows.

\- Well… You told me a lot of stories about the others, so…

\- I might be a silly jackass, but I know sometimes it’s better to keep my mouth shut.

\- Sorry.

\- Don’t be. This dude totally isn’t worth your tears though. Was he… your boyfriend?

\- Uh-huh. He was. Well, basically our relationship wasn’t that great lately… That’s why he didn’t know I’m working here, - you explained. - And I thought he wasn’t in town. He told me he was going to attend some summer educational program… He called me a couple of times “from there”, but we haven’t spoken for a couple of weeks and my decision to apply for a job here was quite spontaneous, so…

\- This meeting was a huge surprise for both of you… - Owen concluded.

\- Hate surprises, - you muttered.

\- You know what, your boyfriend is a massive dickhead, - he stated. - You should have told me earlier so that I could punch him in the face.

\- That’s not a good idea.

\- Why not? An asshole like him totally deserves it.

\- Well,  _you_ don’t deserve getting in jail because of an asshole like him, - you shrugged with a soft smile. - But I appreciate your support.

\- Anytime, - Owen smiled, rubbing your shoulder. For a couple of minutes you sat there in a slightly awkward silence.

\- Listen, Owen… I’m fine, really, - you finally said. - I just needed to clear my thoughts a bit. I like how calm this place gets after closing hour. I’ll just sit here for a few minutes more and will head home, okay?  ** _You don’t have to stay_**  here comforting me.

\- Alright, - he agreed suddenly easily. - See ya than.

You nodded as he stood up. Sighing, you leaned against the headboard and looked up in the sky. It was a lovely summer night, not a single cloud, and you could see the stars twinkling. You felt like you finally calmed down a bit. Conversation with Owen really helped. He was a nice guy after all.

The sound of footsteps brought you back from your thoughts. Of course it was Owen again. He carried two bottles of beer in one hand and a small old radio in another.

\- Did you really think I was gonna leave you alone like that? - He laughed as you looked at him. - Not in this lifetime, baby!

\- Owen, you really don’t have to…

\- Yeah, yeah… Here, I know you need it, - he handed you a bottle. - Don’t even try to protest. I’m your boss after all!

\- What, are you gonna fire me if I won’t drink with you? - You chuckled, taking the beer from his hand.

\- Nope. Just gonna make you clean pool number 3 tomorrow morning.

\- You won’t.

\- Well, who knows! Better drink, - he winked and you laughed.

\- You’re hilarious.

\- I certainly am, - Owen smirked. - Oh, Wait! I’ve got a toast! - He paused and cleared his throat.

\- Okay, so… Unfortunately there are assholes around us. It’s inevitable. But now there’s one asshole less in your life. Isn’t it a good reason to celebrate?

\- I guess it is, - you shrugged with a smile as you clunk the bottles and drank. Then Owen put his bottle aside and started to fumble with the radio.

\- What are you doing? - You asked.

\- We’re celebrating, right? So, we need some music.

At first you could hear only crinkles as Owen was trying to find a decent station, but soon some pleasant jazz tune started playing.

\- Hey, that’s quite nice! - You remarked.

\- Absolutely! - He agreed and then extended his hand. - Will you dance?

\- Are you kidding?

\- Nope. I am deadly serious. Let’s dance!

\- Not a good idea.

\- Oh come on! Punching your ex in the face is not a good idea, I admit that, but dancing… Dancing is a great idea! You need to shake this shitty mood off, y/n!

As he looked at you with his green sparkling eyes you found it pretty hard to resist. You liked Owen and you actually were happy that he decided to stay.

\- Fine.

You took his hand and stood up. Owen grinned at you and put his hand on your waist, pulling you just a little closer. One of your hands was in his, fingers entwined, and another one - on his shoulder as you began swaying to the music.

\- Feeling better already? - He hushed.

\- Yeah, you were right, - you admitted. - It feels good.

The music kept going and eventually you were getting closer and closer. Your heart started beating faster and you shivered as his stubbly cheek brushed against yours. It was a pleasant sensation though. Owen let his chin rest against your temple for a few moments before slightly leaning in. His breath tickled your skin as you felt his lips on your cheekbone, placing a feathery light kiss, then one more, until your lips finally met. The kiss was sweet and soft, and quite chaste at the beginning, but as you instinctively parted your lips, his tongue gently slipped into your mouth, causing you sigh. Your hand skimmed from his shoulder up to the side of his neck and you let your fingers run through his soft messy hair. He cupped your cheek, stroking it tenderly with his fingertips. You couldn’t really tell how long you’ve been kissing. You lost the sense of place and time completely, melting into him.

\- Uhh, sorry… - Owen mumbled, breaking the kiss. His voice was a little hoarse and he still was so close that your noses slightly touched. It gave you shivers. - I mean… I don’t wanna seem like another asshole taking advantage of the situation…

\- You’re not an asshole, - you said softly, caressing the back of his head. - I know that.

\- Oh. Good, - his smile grew wider as he looked into your eyes. - Actually… Y/n… Will you be surprised if I say that I wanted to do this ever since I’ve met you here?

\- Will you be surprised if I say that I thought about this too?..

\- Really?

You nodded in reply and he let out a soft mischievous laughter, pressing his forehead to yours.

\- Wow… Guess this day is full of surprises, huh? Do you still hate them?..

\- Not really, - you murmured, pulling him into another kiss.

It was a lovely summer night; the stars were twinkling above you. The music was playing, you were kissing, and you didn’t care how cheesy it might look. You enjoyed every second of it. 


End file.
